Most Precious
by xXxThornOfTheRosexXx
Summary: Told in Sebastian's POV. This of it as a little insight on what he thinks of his most precious young master. CielxSebastian


One large blue eye blinked, looking up at me sleepily.

"Good morning, Young Master." I said calmly, bowing.

"Sebastian…" He greeted me, in the usual way. For as such is my most precious Lord.

"What are the plans for today?" He asked me, rubbing his eyes and reaching for the tea tray.

Here it was. How it was every day. I would tell him the schedule, and he would always grunt or sigh in annoyance, but nothing more. Today it was my turn to be annoyed. But, of course, being a servant of the Phantomhive family, there was nothing that I couldn't do; that I couldn't hide.

"Lady Elizabeth is to come into town to join the Young Master at his summer home. She shall be spending the rest of the week here," I was displeased, now it was time to make him the same. "or have you forgotten, Young Master?" If I had the luxury of sleep, I would dream of the death of Lady Elizabeth. Then she would not be laying her too-innocent hands on my sinful pray.

He scowled at me over the white and blue china teacup that was a gift from the Chinese ambassador himself. I knew he would not lower the cup just yet, so I continued. "Honestly, it is improper for you to forget such an important occasion, Young Master. She is, after all, your fiancée."

There was something so cold in his stare as he lowered the cup to speak. "Shut up! I have had a lot on my mind lately." He turned his head to the side, and those beautiful eyes of ice looked away from mine. "Such an annoyance. It's bad enough that she's coming. She invited herself, and that is –…"

"Not what a proper lady should do?" I couldn't help it. I had to say something. So shameful, but I guess being one hell of the butler also meanings bringing Hell to the one I am to serve. _And that is what I shall do._

My Young Master glared up at me, but, much to my surprise said nothing. He merely reached for his eye covering that lay on the bedside table. It was then he realized it wasn't there.

"Sebastian." He barked. "Where is it?"

I smiled down at him and bent over. My face was inches from his. I could se the youth there, in his face. His cheeks were round his cheekbones high, but it was those eyes… Those eyes that threw off everyone who dared mistake him as a child.

"I took the liberty of retrieving it for you," I withdrew from behind my back the flimsy, black cloth that hid my mark from the world. "_Young Master_." He did not move when I tied the string in a neat little bow in the back of his head. In those few seconds, I hated those gloves that kept my fingers from the soft locks of hair. _Such a lovely color…_

I felt his exposed eye on me and turned to stare back, regarding him calmly. The same way with which I knew frustrated him to no end.

I am but a simple butler, no more, no less. It is not my place to say such things to my master, but that did not mean that I did not think them.

Ciel Phantomhive – the boy with a hatred so deep and so beautiful that it even had a demon seduced in its wake. The boy with the past soaked in blood, burned to ash. The child who can look into the eyes of sin and let out a silent sigh of relief.

My Young Master does not hesitate. There is nothing but confidence in his every move. Those lips that had forgotten how to smile never trembled with fear.

Not even as I pressed my own to them.

Never shall I forget those lips, who kissed me back with unfeeling ice. They were cold, but they were passionate; warm with fire that only damnation could bring about.

_My most precious soul..._

**A/N:**

**Well, what to you know? I fanfiction written by me with no smut. It the world at an end? Haha, no. Not yet. Plague still has to make his appearance. (Only for you, Taru-chan~)**

**But, anywho. This was merely something random that came to mind while I was watching Kuroshitsuji episode 2. I know it's really short, but I don't see it being any longer than this. **

**Please, do tell me what you think of it.**

**Oh, and dearest readers (though there are very few of you) I am still working on Servant, and there are other fanfictions that that are in the works as well. It will take a while, and by the time they come out you may have already forgotten their existence, but I am telling you now so that you may remember later.**

**~Thorn of the Rose**


End file.
